eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5888 (21 March 2019)
Synopsis It's the anniversary of Heather's death and Shirley spends the majority of the day in mourning for her friend. Martin's decided to take up football training again but Stacey questions whether he's going to be spending more time training or more time supping pints with Kush at E20 seeing as he's asked Bex to babysit the kids. Martin manages to smooth-talk his way out of the situation with the offer of Stacey having a lie-in on Sunday and breakfast in bed. Ross and Matt turn up in Walford for their BBC transmission date with "Scarlett", Matt isn't so keen on the idea and being in Walford altogether and backs out on going to "Scarlett's" whilst Ross makes a dash, Matt comes in counter with Martin, who doesn't seem at all impressed to see him. Ruby makes the final preparations for the arrival of Ross, meanwhile, Matt confides in Martin on how much grief the rape charges have caused him, and Martin offers him a drink at The Vic. Ross turns up to the house with a romantic parlour, but nobody is present. The voice and appearance of Ruby makes an abbreviating shock to him. Romance blossoms over at The Vic, when Whitney tries to make a romantic suggestion to Highway with romantic candles to whom he subsequently ignores and when entering the room casually switches on the light, slumps on the couch, switches on the TV and has absolutely no idea of Whitney's gesture. Linda reminds, and warns, Shirley that Jean has to go today, without a clue what day it is. Ross is infuriated with anger that he's been catfished by Ruby and immediately gets out his phone and records the scene threatening to tell the police in the process. Matt confides in Martin on his side of the story, claiming that just because she got hammered the night before and 'decided' the next day she didn't want to have sex, he's responsible for rape. Halfway suggests that he and Whitney set up a savings account and eventually get their flat, but Whitney is more infatuated in the idea of going on holiday. Kim returns to town, and is little shocked when she doesn't get the explosive greetings from the residents she expected. Kush turns up at E20 after the football match and finds Bex drinking alone and joins her. The pair reminisce of Shakil while Kush drops compliments on Bex's intelligence and potential. The pair share a moment gazing into one another eyes before Bex leans in for a kiss and Kush immediately backs away. Meanwhile, Denise sees more potential in herself and tells Kim about her dreams of becoming a manager of a hairdressers and Kim suggests on making the dreams come true by asking Patrick to invest in the business. Ross is shocked but prepared to listen when Ruby offers him a proposition. The deal is a simple as him apologising, and she'll drop the case. Ross does apologise as Ruby hands him a drink, and soon after he gulps the glass in one, his awareness begins to deteriorate, and it soon becomes clear that Ruby's drugged him. Martin discovers a picture on Matt's phone when he goes to the toilet by Ross, which is a picture of the back of Ruby, with the text message "Fancy round two?". Cast Regular cast *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Kim Fox-Hubbard - Tameka Empson *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker Guest cast *Winston - Ulric Browne *Ross Swinden - Ossian Luke *Matt Clarkson - Mitchell Hunt Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *5B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *31 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *E20 - Club Notes *First appearance of Kim Fox-Hubbard since 29th January 2019. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Ruby takes matters into her own hands as she sets out to get her own back on Ross, telling him she wants to make him an offer, while Matt opens up to Martin about everything that has happened. Whitney and Halfway consider their future, and Bex and Kush reminisce about Shakil. Kim returns from Scotland and encourages Denise to pitch her business idea to Patrick. Category:2019 Episodes